plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
20 Below Zero
:For other uses, see 20 Below Zero. Difficulty: Easy-medium 20 Below Zero is an achievement that can be obtained on iPhone, iPad, PS Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is earned for freezing 20 or more zombies with a single Ice-shroom. It is easy to get in Last Stand if the player stalls the zombies using Tall-nuts or Wall-nuts. It's also easy in Survival: Endless due to the shear amount of zombies that appear. Strategies Strategy 1 One way to do this is in Survival: Endless. Build a good strategy that can reach over ten flags. When there is another small wave coming, use the Ice-shroom to freeze the zombies because it can freeze some zombies that aren't on the screen yet. If you do not have Survival unlocked and you don't want to wait, you can probably unlock this on the final wave of the last night level. Another strategy would be putting defensive plants in every row until the zombies count up to twenty. It may also be possible to achieve this in Whack a Zombie at the final wave. Removing lots of graves will help, since a lot of zombies will ambush at your house. It is quite possible to get this achievement in the night levels. Strategy 2 Another way to beat this achievement is to go to the mini-game Last Stand and put several columns of Tall-nuts and Pumpkins out and after 20 zombies walk out, use the Ice-shroom, or just simply stall the zombies until there's 20 of them and use the Ice-shroom. Don't put the nuts in the last column because they are easier to count if you don't do this. Strategy 3 This strategy can be used in the Day levels 1-1 or 1-2. Load out with the following: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Coffee Bean *Ice-shroom, the main component *Doom-shroom, for some serious field clearing *Anything else. Go through the level as you normally would, planting Sunflowers and Peashooters. At the final wave, use the Shovel to clear your entire lawn, plant an Ice-shroom near the back of your lawn, and wait for the zombies to populate the lawn (there will be about 20). Once all the zombies populate the lawn, wake up the Ice-shroom and let it do its work. After that, you can plant a Doom-shroom in the middle of the lawn, and then wake it up to clear the field and complete the level. If necessary, keep your Sunflowers in case you have to some emergency planting. Strategy 4 This can be easily done in 2-10. When the Final Wave appears, make sure you shovel up ALL your plants. The Zombie horde should be at least 20. Put your Ice-shroom and BAM! You should get the achievement. To finish up the level, put a Doom-shroom instead of restarting. Strategy 5 A very simple way to get this achievement is surviving to the last flag of Last Stand. A lot of zombies appear, giving you the perfect opportunity to plant an Ice-shroom and wake it up. That is, if you have enough sun saved up. Trivia *This is the only achievement in Plants vs. Zombies to have its first word as a number. See also *Ice-shroom *[[Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *[[20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)|20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)]] * Level 2-10 Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements